


Assbutt

by Pixiixixii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assbutt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiixixii/pseuds/Pixiixixii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a word stuck in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean," Cas said.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

Cas frowned. "Dean, I have something stuck in my head."

"What is it?"

"Assbutt," Cas replied.

"Assbutt?" Dean repeated.

"Assbutt," Cas confirmed.

"That's a word," Dean said.

"It is a word," Cas answered.

"You got a word stuck in your head?"

"Yes. The word assbutt is stuck in my head."

"You can't get words stuck in your head."

"Dean, the word assbutt is stuck in my head."

"Assbutt?"

"Assbutt."

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Dean?"

"How did you get a word stuck in your head?"

"I just  _did_ , Dean."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Why not, Dean?"

"It just doesn't."

"You're an assbutt."

"Thanks, Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night. Sam and Dean were sleeping.

Cas sat in their hotel room and watched them.

The word was still stuck in his head. He couldn't stand it.

It started to rise to his lips.

 _No_ , he ordered it, but it was too strong. He couldn't hold it in.

"ASSBUTT," the angel roared. "ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

Sam and Dean bolted upright.

"ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

They grabbed their guns, pointing them towards Cas.

"ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

"CAS!" Dean bellowed.

"ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dean shouted at him.

"I cannot - ASSBUTT - get it out of my - ASSBUTT - head, Dean. ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Then they got out of bed, grabbing the angel by both arms.

"ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

The two dragged Castiel outside.

"ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT! ASSBUTT!"

"Go... do something," Dean ordered. Then he and Sam went back into their room.

" _Assbutt_...  _assbutt_..." came faintly from outside.

They exchanged a look, and Sam shrugged. "I have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, another chapter. Written at ten am this time. So I have no excuse for it. There is no excuse. I don't really even know why I wrote it...

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME JUST SAY.
> 
> THAT I WROTE THIS AT TWO FREAKING AM.
> 
> AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE HELL WHY.


End file.
